Just what am i to you
by Naruto'sKnuckleHead
Summary: Naruto gets a unexpected job which is a excort and gets so used to people having random intercourse with him he forgets about love. When a guy come's up to Naruto and asks for a drink with him Naruto gets the wrong idea, Will Naruto work it out or ruin what ever they had... NaruXSasu YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Just what am I to you.

Chapter 1

"Naruto eh that's a nice name. So you're here for a job." The shadowed man raised an eyebrow.

The male standing up had blonde spiky hair with bright blue eyes. He had a black and orange striped t shirt with black skinny trousers and converses.

Naruto nodded.

"Well lets get down to business, I have a verity of jobs that I can give you. Normally I would just give some one a job with out there choice but this time im gunna do something different." The man in the shadows said.

Naruto nodded but had a worried face.

The shadowed man walked so Naruto can see him fully. The man had long black hair and a pale face and purple eye make up. He wore black leather pants with a tight purple top.

The man walked up to a board on the wall and toke down little pieces of paper down and placed them in a jar and started shaking it. After a while he stopped and randomly picked out a piece of paper then read it and smirked.

Escort

The man went back to his desk and looked up to Naruto.

"Well this is surprising this job has not come up in a while till now. Your new job is an Escort." He said.

"What's an escort." Naruto said dumbly.

The man sighed.

"An escort is…hmm how should I put this.. Basically a male prostitute"

Naruto stood there silently hoping he did'nt hear that right.

"Well now we got that sorted lets give you some uniform." The man said handing Naruto uniform.

Naruto take it and went to a corner and got changed.

After a while Naruto came back with his uniform on.

"It suits you perfectly, now let me just call my assistant then you shall start… KABUTO" The man shouted.

After a few minuites the door opened and a head poped through.

"Yes Orochimaru"

"Kabuto don't call my name when someone is around"

"Sorry, forgot. Anyway what did you want me for" Kabuto said.

"Right I need you to take Naruto to the street for escort. Also can you tell him his hours and such. Also fix me up a coffee" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto nodded and stared at Naruto that is nopw going out the door.

Me: Hiii … hope yew enjoyed the story. Sorry it's short but will get longer as the time comes. I do hope I can fit in many good scenes also if I decide to do any Lemons then your find the M rated stuff on my own website. (  .  ) . Anyway please comment, fav, and follow XD


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Into of Sasuke Uchiha

"Naruto, do you fully understand the info for your new job." Kabuto said .

"Yes, Kabuto-sama." Naruto said eating the last of his ramen.

"Well thats easy enough. As much as this job isn't the thing you probably didn't want but at least its a lot of money that you shall be earning and then amount of money your getting just for 3 days is quite impressive. Anyway i want you to pick a number outta 1, 2 or 3 please"Kabuto said pointing out three fingers out as he said each number.

"W why" Naruto stuttered confused.

"just pick a number will you i haven't got all day" Kabuto said with an annoyed face.

Naruto scrunched his face up. "Fine, number ... 2"

"Good your outfit is towards an fox. When your working you are to draw 3 black lines on each side of your face is that clear" Kabuto said.

Naruto nodded.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror with a black pen in his hand and a fork in the other. Naruto looked down to his ramen cup and scooped up some noodles with the fork and shoved it in his mouth. After that Naruto drew 3 lines on each side of his face then sat down at his messy table to eat the rest of his ramen.  
"It's just a job... It's not what i wanted but i suppose it's better then nothing. But my job is have a one night stand with a guy and i have never ha sex with a guy in my life, I've been in a year relationship with Gaara but then we was'nt really conferdent to do anything serious. So what do i do, do i do the fucking or get fucked that's the question. Anyway once i get enough money i shall quit this job and then actually do something with my life believe it." Naruto said talking to himself.

Naruto turned the tv on.

It was the adverts when a pale, black duck butt hair dude with perfect cheek bones came up.

"Are you in need with a new electronic...Well here is a place to come. The Uchiha Corp were every one comes to buy there electronic and any electronic that you buy from us are guaranteed to be trust worthy. If in need of any help you know where call." The advert ending with a name "ad done by Uchiha Sasuke".

"W...What...S...Sasuke" Naruto said stuttering.

Naruto stood up and ran out to get dressed.

Me: Hey sorry its not a long chapter but i realy culd'nt think of anything else for this chapter. Anyway please comment so i have a good idea of how im getting on with this story please comment and follow and fav XDXDXDXDXD 


End file.
